Cured-in-place-pipe (CIPP) lining is a method of renewing aging and deteriorated sewer pipes and storm drains. A resin-impregnated liner is inserted and situated in the host pipe. The liner is then pressed against the wall of the host pipe, and cured by circulating hot water or steam through the liner, or via the utilization of ultraviolet light train. The liner is typically composed of non-woven polyester felt, which is formed into a tubular sleeve and saturated with thermoset resin. The amount and composition of the resin controls the stiffness of the cured liner. Excess resin renders the CIPP liner overly stiff, while an insufficient amount of resin prevents the CIPP liner from meeting the desired mechanical strength and may compromise the air tightness and water tightness of the CIPP liner. Currently, visual inspection and experience are the only manners of controlling the amount of resin per linear foot of the CIPP liner.